


Miranda Priestly/Jane Adler | Femslash100

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [4]
Category: It's Complicated (2010), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaranda drabbles for femslash100 weekly challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miranda Priestly/Jane Adler | Femslash100

Title: Nuptials  
Author: madampresident  
Prompt: elation  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada/It's Complicated  
Pairings: Miranda/Jane  
Rating: G - R

 

1.

"Ugh." Jane rolled her eyes at herself, seeing the tomato sauce soaking permanently into her blouse. 

"Miranda, I'm going to borrow a shirt okay?" She called out and was met with silence. "Miranda?" Jane walked to the sliding glass door and saw Miranda on the other side of the pool on her phone. 

Jane decided not to disturb her. She went up to Miranda's room and pulled open her drawer with t-shirts and almost didn't see the velvet ring box. 

"Oh my god." Jane grinned. She picked it up and opened it to find a diamond ring. "Oh my god."

2.

"This is delicious." Miranda enthused. "You've outdone yourself."

"Thanks." Jane smiled. 

"So," Miranda finished a bite and set her fork down. "I was thinking, I'd like to take you away for a long weekend. Someplace romantic like Paris."

"I would love that, Miranda." Jane tried to downplay the huge grin that threatened to spread across her features. The more she thought about it the more excited she got and her leg started to bounce anxiously. 

"Is something wrong, my love?" Miranda furrowed her brow in concern. 

"Not a thing." Jane smiled affectionately, "I've never been happier in my whole life."

3.

"Oh my god!" Lauren grinned, "oh my god, mom!" 

"That's what I said!" Jane laughed. 

"She's taking you to Paris to propose to you!" Lauren pulled her mother into a tight hug. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you." 

"Me too," Jane pulled back. "You can't tell anyone though, okay? I don't want Miranda to know that I knew." 

"I have to tell Harley." Lauren insisted. 

"No, you absolutely cannot tell Harley. He is not cool under pressure and he's already terrified of Miranda. He would never be able to pull it off." 

"Okay fine. Just us... Gabby?"

"No!"

4\. 

Miranda had booked a room in a little boutique hotel in the neighborhood that Jane had lived when she attended Le Cordon Bleu. 

The first day she awoke to roses, croissants and cafés au lait. They walked to the Champs Elysées and picnicked in Champs de Mars, the park in front of the Eiffel Tower and ended the day with a river cruise on the Seine. 

Jane watched the lights on the tower start to sparkle in the low light and Miranda produced the box. Jane smiled adoringly. 

"Jane Adler, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Miranda, a thousand times yes."

5.

"You found the ring, didn't you?" Miranda whispered that night after they'd finally turned the lights out for sleep. 

"Yes." Jane admitted. "Are you disappointed?"

"Of course not." Miranda's fingertips glided over Jane's still sensitive skin. "I'm so glad you said yes." 

"Of course I said yes." Jane breathed, "there was no question in my mind. You're the person I want to be with for the rest of my life." 

Miranda cupped Jane's cheeks, pulling her into a deep, languid kiss. It was sweet and unhurried and Jane nuzzled Miranda's neck after the kiss broke.

"You complete me." Miranda whispered.

6\. 

"Welcome home, mom!" Gabby enthused as Jane and Miranda walked into Jane's house. The sentiment was echoed around the room by the twins, Luke, Lauren and Harley. 

Jane held up her hand, showing off her rock, "I said yes!"

"Ah, Miranda proposed, that's so awesome!" Harley grinned lopsidedly. 

"You knew, didn't you?" Jane asked. 

"Yeah..." Harley admitted. 

"You all knew. That's why you're all here, right?" Jane smiled. 

"But we're so happy and we brought cake and wine!" Caroline held up a bottle of Merlot. 

Miranda pulled her girls into a hug, "thank you all so much for being here."

7\. 

"I just want to say how happy I am for our moms." Cassidy held up her glass. "Our mom has never been happier, gentler or kinder than she is with Jane. I'm not saying Jane turned her into someone else she just made our mom comfortable enough to see that side of her." 

Jane smiled, giving Miranda's hand a squeeze. 

"We used to hate getting new stepparents." Caroline chimed in, "but, Jane, we love you and we already think of you as another mother. I'm so excited that you guys are making it official."

"'Bout time!" Luke called out teasingly.

8.

Miranda slid under the covers with Jane, propping her head up on her hand. "I love your kids." 

"Yeah, they love you too and I adore the twins." 

"You know, together, we're only one kid short of the Brady Bunch." 

"Oh my god, you're right." Jane laughed. "We sort of have enough kids if you count Harley. Gabby would be happy to be on your side of the grid, I'm sure." 

"Now we just need a wise cracking maid." 

"Oh my god, what are we going to do about our living arrangements? I love my house... you love your house...

9\. 

"This dress is so gorgeous on you, it is absolutely perfect. I don't need to see anything else." Miranda insisted. 

Jane smoothed down the bodice. "It feels amazing. It feels expensive." 

"Don't worry about the price." Miranda waived it off. "We agreed, you're paying for catering and wine and the cake and I'm paying for everything else." 

"I know." Jane smiled broadly. "I do love this dress..." 

"Then it's settled." Miranda grinned. 

"Are you going to try anything on?" 

"I already have mine picked out." 

"Well, do I get to see it?" Jane asked. 

"On our wedding day." Miranda teased.

10.

Miranda's palatial estate was chosen as the locale for the nuptials. Her backyard was transformed, filled with chairs, the archway and altar and brimming with bright flowers. 

Jane looked down from the balcony at the people bustling to and fro. Miranda wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Are you getting excited?"

Jane grinned. "I haven't stopped being excited for months." 

"Good." Miranda set her chin on Jane's shoulder. 

"In just under six hours I'm going to be Mrs. Priestly." Jane turned around in Miranda's arms. 

"Last chance to run." Miranda teased. 

"No, you're stuck with me."

11.

"Miranda," Jane smiled, holding the other woman's hands. "You're my best friend, my lover, my soulmate. I pledge myself to you mind body and soul. I promise to always be there when you need me, to love you unconditionally, support you in your every venture and to occasionally bring you down to earth." 

Miranda held out her hand and Jane slipped the wedding ring on. "With this ring I thee wed." 

"I now pronounce you married by authority of the state of California." The officiant announced. 

"Finally." Miranda joked, eliciting a laugh. She cupped Jane's cheeks and kissed her sweetly.

12\. 

Miranda stood up, "a toast!" She announced and continued, ever-so-slightly intoxicated, "I love this woman." 

Jane smiled adoringly, taking her hand. 

"Before I knew this woman I didn't even know I had the capacity for this amount of love- the sheer magnitude of love that I have for this woman. Jane, you're everything to me and I hope you know that." 

"I do." Jane grinned. 

Miranda raised her glass, "to the only Mrs. Priestly that I will never leave sitting by herself in a restaurant." 

The table of New Yorkers that got the joke laughed. 

"To Jane!" The guests toasted.

13.

"Brace yourself," Jane warned playfully as she sliced into the giant wedding cake, "I am going to shove cake in your face."

"I'm ready..." Miranda squeezed her eyes shut and Jane did as promised and Miranda laughed, licking her lips and using her index finger to sample a bit more. 

Jane opened her mouth and Miranda returned the favor. Jane chewed and swallowed before pulling Miranda in for a sugary, frosting flavored kiss. 

"Amazing." Miranda whispered and stole a few more kisses before handing off the cake knife to Harley who set about cutting slices of cake for the guests.

14.

"Is this from the Renée Lechou collection?" Nigel questioned, indicating Miranda's dress. 

"One of a kind." Miranda confirmed. 

"Excuse me, Nigel." Jane approached, wrapping an arm around Miranda's waist. "Mrs. Priestly's presence is requested on the dance floor." 

"She's all yours." Nigel laughed, knowing how much Miranda loooved dancing...

"You are all mine." Jane purred as she guided Miranda into the dancing throng. 

"You lead." 

"We're not doing the foxtrot, just move with the music." Jane insisted, hand on her waist starting to sway Miranda to the music. Slowly she released her, letting her get into it. "There you go!"

15\. 

The noise of the party was still audible as Miranda and Jane walked along the little rocky beach about a block from Miranda's manor. 

Jane pulled Jake's wedding present from her bra and Miranda laughed. "How did I know?" 

Jane pulled out her lighter and lit the joint, putting it to her lips and taking a long drag. She coughed and laughed and held it out to Miranda. 

Miranda took a couple of short drags, holding it in her lungs before out blowing a smoke ring. 

"You still have to teach me to do that!" Jane insisted with a grin.

16\. 

"Hellooo, Mrs. Priestly." Miranda batted her eyelashes, sauntering up to the bed. 

Jane took her hand and pulled her down, drawing out an uncharacteristic giggle from Miranda. Jane drew her into a deep, languid kiss. Jane's hand slid into Miranda's underwear, finding her wet. 

Miranda moaned; Jane circled Miranda's clit. Miranda bucked against Jane's ministrations, aching for more. The tension was building with each pass and she was panting in ragged moans by the time her body spasmed and she came with a long groan. 

"That was spectacular." Miranda breathed, grinning, "I'll have to marry you more often."

Jane laughed.


End file.
